A Country at The Sea !
by Winter Loki Ezz
Summary: Between!Timeskip OP: Sabo was talking to his revo-buddy until they saw a person -GIRL!- Fall from the sky. Little did they know, the cause of this occurrence was a certain Englishman along with 2 nations when they did a spell ! Nation!Sorcerer!OC This OC country is made up but there shall be no detail for the country so its no problem ! #summarysucks #noRomance


_**Hello everyone ! This is my first of doing a series. I thought of doing only a One Piece OC story but it somehow became a Crossover for Hetalia and One Piece . Tee~**_

_**Please enjoy !**_

Upon the vast seas the Realm of water, A huge red Dragon carved ship sailed swiftly along the waves, towards their next destination.  
The ship didn't quite make any racket unlike any other pirate ships. The scene was peaceful. Although, a certain blonde was 'trying' to make a party out of the silence on board. And he is bad at it.

"I'm really bored guys! " He whined, desperately wanting attention and (literally) shaking his buddy, Reill. His buddy tried to shove his face away, nevertheless, it didn't work.

"Shut UP, Sabo! You've been saying that at least,46 times already! " Reill flipped him over. . for the exact _**10th **_times. His hazel eyes tried not to twitch out off Sabo's annoyance. For the **_3rd_** times.

"He actually said that **_58th _**times,man" Jerry snickered behind him. Jerry was called on field by their one and only leader instead of being at the base working with damn papers. The blue eyed man with brown hair was filled with happiness whenever he's outside the boundaries of paper works.

Reill flicked his face while his eyes squinted. "As if you learn maths better than me! "

"I did~" Jerry mumbled while dashing off towards their leader's office, in a fabulous way.

"Come back here, Sea-Slug!"

Sabo scratch his back and said,  
"Hey,hey, calm down Reill. You'll get plenty of him next time we dock the ship. Don't worry! " Sabo patted Reill's back with a sly grin plastered on his -annoying- face.

"Say that to yourself,sunshine head. You whined like a baby,non -STOP since the earliest morning!" Reill rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I don't even know why I'm even recruited for the field informations look-outs this week. Especially, WITH THIS SUN HEAD (gesturing Sabo all over ). Although its better than paper works. .but STILL." Reill whined as he leaned on the deck looking at the crews which settled the ropes when the wind changed, the newbies putting bounties and newspapers on the masts, reporting the other armies in the nearest base and the crews lazying. It wasn't quite busy, actually. There were only 32 people in the field, along with their leader, in search of the damn gigantic headed Okama. Where the hell is he anyway?!

"Heee~" Sabo replied while sprawling and rolling like a dog beside Reill,who at least 'tried ' to sleep. But he slept anyway when Sabo finally shut up.

Little did they know, their one and only leader was walking upon them, setting his firm steps on the wooden deck,sighing at the sight of his lazy 'army'. Gosh he felt like he should just send them off to paper works. But he always put Sabo working in the field.

*cough*  
"Boys, what are you doing? " The intimidating man crossed his arms, with a vacant expression plastered on his face .

Oh,you don't wanna make him cross his arms like that. Everyman to know him would fall to an instant lost in war. Just standing near his intimidating area would make men pray for their own safety begging for their own life, and NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE should meet him,eye to eye when fighting. His eyes will hunt them down like a prey, to a tiny victim, or even instantly striking them coldly through their heart.

Well, that's what they said.  
He was the one and only, Dragon. Monkey D Dragon.

Sabo looked up to the said man, looking very derp. (is that a word?)

"Dragon-san ~ when can we do any actions? Plus, where on earth in that bloody Okama King ? I thought you said he's out already from the stupid prison" He whined while slouching on the half asleep hazel eyed man.

Reill mumbled in his sleep, and trying to recover his conciousness.  
"Would you just shut...upp,Sab-"  
He looked up to see his leader,Dragon, who is literally looking very stern. Well, isn't that his neutral expression?  
Reill's face was pure shock. Well, its not always to see Dragon checking out for his army on deck.

"D-Drag-gon -sama! My apologies, sir! I was quite tired and uhh I kinda -" he continued his slurring, incompetent words into somekind of blabbering in a mumbling state. His hands were gesturing to Roger-who-knows-where.

Sabo just laughed his ass off then went on talking to the person beside Dragon (Anya, a brunette with brown eyes) while Dragon just 'facepalmed' at Reill. sort of.

Reill was one of the newest member in the Revolutionary Army. He joined them 2 years ago, when he was 22 years old in Helve Island. His life was so horrible, it wasted his agile skills, and strength. The country held wars for years with 2 other countries. Reill was one of the youngest soldier to serve the stupid king until he knew the reason they fought. With that, he, himself had no protections any more under the country along with his little sister because of his opposition.  
He once even thought to kill himself off from the stupid humanity, but if it wasn't for his sister's safety, he would have just be dead. Like nothing. That, until Dragon decided to interfere the shitty war. The Helve's enemy was wiped through out along with the country it self. Dragon saved many lives of the inhabitants of the island and even few of them chooses to serve under him because he would lead them to a very wonderful world.  
Reill was took in for his ability and his sister was trained under Koala,their amazing Fisherman karate master.

Although he's in the Revolutionary Army for that long, he is still quite confuse about his enigmatic leader. What emotion does he really have? Does he accept humor stuff? Can he really just show how he really act around him or be obedient and respect ? Reill asked Sabo once, he only said "He's super nice and amazing! Don't you worry 'bout it! " that wouldn't answer anything.

Dragon just told both of them, they could relax. But, if anyone need help, they should be on their butts on to help them.

"So Reill..."  
Suddenly, Sabo looked very calm but sad at the same time.

Reill just almost knew.

" What will Luffy really think if I were to meet him again? "

Reill thought it was '**Ace**' topic.

_" He'll be happy _" Said Reill.

Sabo perked up.  
"But, you know after I left him alo-"

"And he'll be _angry_." Reill continued while smiling and close his eyes.

"... _*chuckles*_ Yeah.." Sabo chuckled.

Reill smiled at Sabo sincerely for the first time in the few weeks.  
He looked at Sabo then bro-fully pat his back .

"Just kidding ! Don't you worry about it! I'm sure he's the type to cry and hug you to death after seeing his 'dead' brother alive after all these years."

Sabo grinned. " Yeah! He's that type! But... _HEY_. He have another dead brother too you know? "

The hazel eyed man's eyes grew wide for a moment and looked pity at him.

" Oh my - IM SORRY! Gosh, I didn't mean to and uh, I totally didn't though- No, no no, I really didn't mean to say that kind o-" Reill looked worry for a bit but Sabo just laughed. Ace's death topic was one of the topic Reill should not mention. The time Ace died was all over the news, Sabo 'almost ' tried to destroy everything. _***snap mode,everyone?*  
**_  
" Don't worry, Rei. I'm sure he's happy that Luffy is well and he's becoming more stronger! " The blonde grinned at his hazel eyed buddy.

Both of them silenced and then stared off into the sky.

From a moment, they saw something off... No, I mean, they saw something weird on the sky.

A thing?

Sabo squinted his eyes to make sure what he saw was real or not. At first, he thought one of the Coo Bird was sending a newspaper.  
But, the 'thing' was big enough not to be a newspaper.

"Hey Sabo.." Reill trailed off, still making sure he's right.

"Yeah, I see it too" Sabo replied.

As the 'thing' fell down, it gets faster, nearer...

And it was going to land right on the bloody Revolutionary Ship!

" That's a _**human**_, Sabo! " Reill panicked as he clearly saw the 'thing' became a person, he stood up quickly.

_******* Meanwhile at Hetalia : England's basement*******_

The area doesn't have any sort of window to get ALL the bloody smoke out of their sight. All the three men in the room were coughing and tried to wave off the smoke.

Then, a grunt came from a our certain English caterpillar eyebrowed magician who was frustrated because of his idiotic self._ As if he was going to admit it ,though.  
_  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" He ruffled his hair while knocking his basement's floor with his -cute- wand.

"I DON'T KNOW! THE MADEMOISELLE FELL THROUGH JUST LIKE THAT AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOU, ANGLETERRE! !" A certain Frenchman cried dramatically while still looking to a magical-ish pattern drawn with chalk on the same floor the Englishman knocked. The said Englishman throw his wand at the Frenchman then went to the nearest bookshelf and search for his magical-ish book fiercely.

Japan sighed _-for the 10th times_\- at the unbearable _-stupid-ish_\- sight.

"Calm down, France-san, England-san. I'm sure she will be all right, considering there are strong people out there to help her. She'll get use to it since she **_really_** love the manga. In the meantime, we will find away how to get her back without England-san going there too. _*England gave a look and Japan just shrugged it off *_ I know you thought of going there too England-san ,but, you don't have/read enough of the manga volume to get experienced in the One Piece world the Water Realm, like an Asgardian friend of America and mine said."

"But there are pirates! And those bloody marines ! They could thought evil of her ! I know she can do very well in magic than I do but, THEY HAVE DEVIL FRUITS! She cant just be saved by her own magic! She know many things about magic but teleportation! "

" Please England-san. CALM DOWN. Im pretty sure her good luck can move her to good places. Now... Lets see if I can contact our lovely One-Piece mangaka if he had anything to do with it... "

..

..

..

"Or it was just your fault, England."

"Shut up, frog."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This is just the Prologue and I'll explain more about how England had done the mess and who on earth fell from the sky .**_

_**I'll appreciate if ya'll give me any review regarding my grammar and how I write story.**_

_**Cheers !**_


End file.
